


A Toss to remember

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heart Break, M/M, NSFW, Other, Sad Oikawa Tooru, letting go, oikawa falls for sugawara, oisuga, sugawara - Freeform, sugawara falls for Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Both in love with people they can't have Sugawara and Oikawa met at each other's worst -
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. How Tooru save Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> We all have different ways on decorating our pain

I remember my first heart break.  
I was too young to have this kind of pain but it did happen on my senior year of High school.  
I was in love with him Since first year,and I thought he would soon fall for me.

But when He started going out with someone from the girls volleyball team on our Senior Year my faint hope of being with him went to dust.

It was that rainy Evening when I saw Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh's Team Captain and a setter just like me.  
He didn't have the usual smile he normally wears and he sat beside me quietly,my tears wasn't silent.  
I was not taking this lightly, I wanted to be cool about it but I find myself being hugged and comforted by a stranger.

There was not enough words to extinguish the pain,it burned my throat just by mentioning his name.  
Oikawa didn't asked why I'm shaking,or why I haven't stop crying but he just wrapped his long arms around me.

" Do you want to go..?" His eyes was searching my own empty eyes.  
" go..?go where?" My lips was cold and terribly shaking.  
" somewhere safe." I nodded. Anywhere else is fine.

I found myself at his house.  
He asked me if I wanted to drink something but I politely decline,anything I drink would surely be rejected by my body.  
He pouted," Just drink, even one glass of juice or even water. You've been crying-"  
My hand was shaking when I took the glass,Oikawa watching me as I try to lift the glass.

"Mhmm..let me help you." He took the glass away from me,drink the water and kissed me- well..he transferred the water from his mouth to mine by kissing me.

I looked at him speechless.  
I might have looked more horrible than how i feel because when I saw my face on the mirror I can't helped but cover my eyes.

" I looked horrible!" I whined, he chuckled trying to remove my hand away from my face.  
" don't cover your face Sugawara-chan." He took my hand and took me to his room.

I received a text message and before I can respond He scoop it out,reading the message.  
" Mhm..I don't think you need to read this message-but if you want to I'm here to comfort you." I nodded,getting my phone back, reading Daichi's message

[ **Daichi** ]

_|Where did you go? I thought you'll be joining us for dinner?_

I looked at Oikawa,reading his expression.  
I guess he knows.  
" it's shameless..I'm shameless."  
" what is ?" He asked,lifting my chin up.  
" what I'm doing right now- how I'm acting right now- He doesn't feel the same."  
" nothing shameless about it..we all have different ways of decorating our pain."

And when he said that, I can finally see why he understands.  
" Iwaizumi?" He nodded.  
Falling in love for his childhood friend is never easy.  
I tried to smile,but I found myself wrapping myself around him.

_**He wasn't crying. I wasn't crying.**_  
 _ **But the pain was there.**_  
 _ **We were both in pain and the void was there**_.

" I'm here." He looked at me still not smiling.  
I close my eyes,claiming his lips as if it's mine.  
The first few kisses was still reserved,the next few ones less decent.

Oikawa tooru who stands Six feet with long limbs stood in front of me naked,no wonder girls wants him. He is a perfect specimen for men.

" Y-You looked beautiful." He chuckled,trying to hide his embarrassment of being called beautiful.  
" I feel overly dress, do you want me to help you out of your clothes?"

 _Are we doing it_? I Asked him wordlessly.  
I haven't done it and as inexperienced I don't want to look clueless.  
" do you know how to..?" He looked at me his eyes widen in surprise.  
" Is this your first time Suga-chan?" I wanted to lie my way out of this but not being a good liar I just simply nodded.

" I promise to be gentle then." It was still raining heavily outside,it should definitely be freezing but I found myself so warm but naked in front of Oikawa tooru.

I'm not going to lie, I wanted all of my first with Daichi. That's how much I love him.  
But he will be having all of his first with her,not with me. And that is enough to bring back all the Tears back to my eyes.

I covered my face out of shame.  
" don't do that- I want to see you." Oikawa said,his voice sounded differently when I played it over my head, I was in pain and so was he.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist,his erection poking against mine.  
" mhm..take it slow.." Oikawa nodded, easing one finger inside my hole,it felt weird at first but he found my good spot and my insides felt like jello.

Sloppy kisses,his tongue was an expert in making me moan outloud.  
" Ahnnnnnggg- fuck..please put it inside..now..Tooru-"  
" yes..yes..yes.." It was a blinding pain mixed with ecstasy  
" you feel so good inside Koushi..i felt like cuming inside you-" i simply nodded,lack of words to describe how I'm doing without saying thrust harder or don't stop moving politely.  
" move..don't stop..aahhnmm" his hips move as he intended it to do.

" Can I cum inside you..?" He whispered in my ear,he's close and is about to burst.  
" yes..yes please." He sealed it with a kiss before filling me up with warm cum,embarrassing as it was I was purring like a cat when I cum, warm liquid on both of our chest.  
" sorry!ahhh!" Oikawa just smiled,kisses me and didn't stop thrusting his hips until he was sure he didn't have any juice left.

Both exhausted from the ordeal,no one dared to move.  
I was hugging him so tight I might suffocate him If I didn't let him go  
" just hugged me tight.." and he buried his face against my neck.  
" stay the night." It wasn't even a question,more of a statement.  
" you sure?" Won't his parents find it weird?  
" are you going to leave me?" Soft Tooru looks at me with his eyes shaking

" never." The words were out even before I knew it.  
" I'm all yours..broken and damage with poor quality." I continued,trying to smile again.  
" poor quality..? i don't think so..babe." he has this possessive side of him I didn't think exist.  
" you are mine and mine alone and I'm yours if you'll take me-"  
" like..a couple sort of thing?"  
" I'm not someone who does one night stand-" he pouted.

" neither do i." I breathe a sound of relief,this wasn't the end. I will have another chance to be happy.

" do you want to eat?" He was still inside me while making conversation about eating.  
" yes..but do you want to uhm-take it out first?"  
" but I'm hard again.."  
" already?" He nodded,thrusting his hips yet again  
" but I thought you said -ahhnnmm" I was loss for another word, he started with neck kisses and everything started all over again.

" I want more of you..and I'm pretty sure you want more of me.."  
" yes..but dinner after this okay?" He took that as a yes,taking me again.

It hurt less this time,he's more playful and sweeter when he relaxed out of pressure for doing it the first time,the room was filled up with the smell of sex and I'm pretty sure we need to change his bed covers.

" Call my name again.." he said in between moaning and thrusting harder.  
" Tooru..Mhmm..aaacckkk..more..more.." I couldn't take it anymore and reached my peak first,he looked at me hungrily he licked his lips and pounded harder,yelling out my name with a mixture of Sugawara..suga-chan,babe,and koushi.

When he finally came,he collapses on top of me breathing heavily.  
" this is..mhm..much more physically demanding than practice."  
" i bet it does." We both laughed.

He eases out of me gently and I felt his warm cum on my legs.  
" do you want to get clean up first before I prepare for dinner?"  
" how about you?" He looks like a hot mess.  
" I don't think I'm strong enough to not want to do it in the bathroom-" he took out a towel and a shirt and his Aoba johsai shorts  
" I hope this one fits-" I took it unable to look at his nakedness without blushing.  
" do you want me to cook something while you clean up here?"

This caught him by surprise, I usually cook at home it was no big deal.  
" Mhm..home cooked meal by my wife..sounds good." Wife? I have to stop myself from blurting it out,surely he was just joking.  
" I'll get cleaned up first-"  
"Mhm..I'll throw everything in the wash..i should just join you for a quick shower."

It wasn't a quick shower.  
We took our time in washing each other back.  
Tooru was as playful as I am,his kisses which is one tiptoed away was as addicting as ice cream and if we weren't hungry we wouldn't bother stopping.

While he tried to clean up his room, I managed to prepare a decent dinner with some side dish.  
I was getting some plates when Tooru hugged me from behind.

" smells so good." I take pride with my cooking although not as good as my mom but still good enough for company.  
" it does?" He nodded,taking the empty chair and getting some rice and the soup I made.  
I took the chair opposite him,grabbing my own share of rice.  
" wow..that's some great cooking!" I tried to hide how flattered I was just by nodding and by starting eating,it wasn't something fancy but Tooru seems to like it anyways.

" do you have practice tomorrow morning?" He's on his second serving of rice.  
" yes, around seven.." I haven't replied to Daichi and I left without saying goodbye to the team that night.

Daichi took me by surprise,I was not expecting him to have his girlfriend over at practice. I'm not sure if he knows how I feel about him,maybe he's too dense to even realize it.

I dread going to practice and is seriously considering skipping at least this once.

" mhm..then I'll dropped you off at school,you can just borrow my shirt for your practice."  
" but how about you?don't you have practice?"  
" yes, I'll go there after dropping you off."  
" that's too far for you then..you really don't have to see me off." He stopped eating.

" are you trying to get rid of me already?"  
I pouted,I'm trying my best not to hold on to you too tightly dummy.  
" i just don't want to get a wrong idea about this..about us."  
" I want to see you off,then I'll come see you after practice too,not just tomorrow, but the next day after that until we graduate from high school."

It was something I wanted for a very long time, Tooru Oikawa sure knows how to make me cry.  
" don't make me cry." Was all I can say.  
" say yes first with seeing me after practice-" I nodded, he kissed my cheeks and my eyes,then my lips.

" let me make you happy Koushi..let's be both happy." I nodded again,kissing him back while fighting back the tears.  
" I only want you for myself..I don't..I can't share you with other girls." Oikawa started laughing.  
" no girls,just you." Kissing my hand and hugging my waist.

After dinner ended,I washed the plates and clean the kitchen, Tooru went ahead and clean the bed throughly with a disinfectant, he was humming along while preparing the extra pillows.

" do you want to do something else before sleeping?" I was unpacking my bag,checking my notebook for any homework I can do to kill time.  
" we can watch some movies then sleep or do you want to do something else..?" With his suggestive tone I can't help not to hit him playfully.  
" you do remember that we both have practice tomorrow right?"  
Before he can respond,his phone started ringing.

Looks like Iwaizumi was checking on him, I left the room to brush my teeth and hide myself from interrupting Oikawa from talking to his one true love.

**_I am just a poor substitute anyway_**.

It felt like a long silence with all of my thoughts clouding my judgment.  
Maybe I shouldn't have come here,what if..Iwaizumi wanted Tooru?  
Then what else is there to do? I just need to go back to how things are.

When I opened the door from the bathroom I saw Tooru sitting on the floor,was he waiting for me?

" what's wrong?" I can see his face which was similar to mine awhile ago.  
" I'm sorry for answering the call when I'm with you."  
" No need to feel bad about it, he's your childhood friend and I'm basically a stranger."  
" stop saying that." Fuck,he's mad.

" I'm not asking you to give up anything Tooru."  
" I won't be asking for too much..just..even a small space.." it was practically begging.

" don't say stupid stuff like that. Be greedy for once Koushi! Do you want to go out with me or what?"  
I looked at him he looks like he's about to cry  
" are you really sure you want this?"  
" yes." He shut me up by kissing me and that was the end of the discussion.

At bed,he felt like home.  
We ended up kissing some more before finally ending this horrible day with heartfelt promises.

" wife.." he said,he's half asleep.  
" mhmm..yes husband of mine?" He smiled being called like that.  
" I want to wake up everyday like this..with you."  
" you need to sleep first." Kissing him one more time before finally lulling myself for a deep sleep.


	2. What's for dessert?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pouty Oikawa.

" you need to let me go Suga.." Daichi was trying to remove my grip on his arm,he looks at me with full disgust on his face,and his rejection was enough to make me cry.

 _ **He left with her,it was the reality**_.

" wake up- it's just a bad dream." I open my eyes to see Tooru hovering on top of me,he looks worried. His hair in a mess,he was wiping my tears with his fingers.

It took me awhile to understand why I'm looking at Oikawa tooru. I reached out to him,making sure that it wasn't a dream.

" are you real..? Or am i still dreaming?" He smiled,before leaning closer to give me a quick peck on my lips.  
" does this seem like a dream dear wife..?" In response to his endearment I kissed him back,only this time I made him remember how we spent the night.

He felt warm.

" was it a bad dream..?" He held me close,making sure that I was warm and comfortable underneath the blanket.  
" a bit." I'm starting to get used to his scent.  
" mhm..maybe I should spend the night at your place tomorrow."  
" tempting.." I looked at the clock,it was barely three.  
" sleep more-"  
" I want to cuddle..call my name again"  
" Tooru..sleep."  
"No not that..call me as your husband.."  
" hubby.." I meant it as joke,but Tooru went red.  
" don't call me Tooru anymore okay,wife."  
There was no needed response for such affection,I placed my head against his chest and felt how fast his heart was beating.

" if this inconvenience you in anyway and you want to stop..just let me know..you don't know how much thankful I am right now-"  
" I did asked you to stop thinking about unnecessary stuff right? But maybe..It is my own fault for not being clear- So..I'm going to clear the air so we can go back to sleep.." He made me looked at him.

" why is that it's difficult for you to accept that i want you..That I want this to be not just a one time thing but something serious? Don't you see yourself clearly?" He sighed heavily then continued.

" I'm not asking you out because we had sex,I want you to trust me that You will be happy with me,so do you want to be my boyfriend. It's just a yes or a yes."

" that a very limited option.."  
" yes,because I'm confident that you will be happy with me."  
" how about you? Will you be happy with just me?"  
" who's this *just me* you are referring to?"  
" Me. Just me." I point to myself.  
" I am happy with you but right now I'm starting to get mad because you haven't said yes."

He might be another pain waiting to leave a scar,I don't know if I can survive another crash.

" Yes." I left all my reasoning,all the doubts,all the Questions,and decided to just jump.

" that's much better,now let's seal it with a kiss." He did it just like that, kissing each part of me that hurts.

" let's sleep some more please.." I mumble a yes,hugging him tight,settling in closer.

▪▪▪

The alarm went off,Tooru was still sleeping and we would be late if He doesn't wake up.  
" Tooru..wake up.." he looks cute like this,hair all messed up.  
" hubby..hubby...wake up." Fucked up embarrassed but when I heard him laughing I can't resist smacking him lightly.  
" you will be late,if you will be late then you can't see me off-"  
He groaned," let's just skipped practice."  
" Huh- is that something a Captain should say? Come on..get up."  
" but if we go to training I won't see you until the Evening- how about we arrange a match between our team?  
" you'll be too tired then afterwards,you said you want to sleep over at my place right?"  
" mhmm..that's true,alrighty-" he sat up and started stretching, I do have to remind myself that those arms was just around me.

I sat up,looked at my phone and saw another text from Daichi,ignoring it for the mean time I saw that Oikawa laid out some clothes for me to wear.

" I guess this is what you call wearing your boyfriend clothes-" I said to myself,Tooru was talking to someone outside.

" Koushi, let's eat something first before heading out-" I was just about to get dress but he caught me hugging his shirt from last night.

" don't tempt me please..my mom's just outside."  
" I'm not tempting you! I just got cold!" Caught red handed he just looked at me then smiled at me warmly.

" come outside, let's eat first." So on our first day as a couple, I met Tooru's mom. He looked like her,and it's no wonder he's so good looking his mom is so pretty.

" you looked like your mom a lot, she's so beautiful-" I meant that as a whisper but his mom was just behind us.

" my,my, you are making me blush!" She pretended to fan herself,Tooru was laughing messing with my hair and urging me to eat.

" mom, I'll be sleeping over at Koushi later okay?"  
"Alright, do you guys want something to eat for practice?"  
" yes please! Wife,give your bento to your mother-in-law." I looked at him with warning.  
" Tooru, w-what are you saying "i tried to laughed it off like a joke.  
" Mom knows. I never keep any secrets from her." His mom nodded,my ears went red.  
" As long as you two study well,and work hard in achieving your goals I have no problem at all!" His mother is as cool headed as he is.  
" thank you so much for giving us your blessing" I went ahead and bowed at her direction, it felt like she's giving Tooru to me and I am overwhelmed.

▪▪▪▪

Before Heading out, Tooru's mom pulled me aside and hugged me.

" Thank you.." She was in tears.  
" Uhm.." what's happening?  
" I saw Tooru looking at you while you were sleeping, he's smiling and was crying.  
You made him so happy. Please take good care of my son,and Please call me mom okay?  
And come back soon-"  
" I'll take good care of him and I'll come back soon M-Mom." We exchanged numbers and emails and left with a much better mood.

" Mhm..why you smiling wife?" Tooru was walking beside me.  
" just happy,husband." And it never fails to make him flushed.  
" you are too soft.. I wished I can wrapped myself around you to keep you warm all day  
" we can do that tonight too.." he winks at me.  
" if you can manage not moaning too loudly,then yes." I tease him back

We took the bus and walk part of the way to Karasuno,we ate some bread from the convenience store and was talking about our meeting place when I heard someone called my name.

I'm more than familiar with his voice since I've been longing for it for years.

" Good morning- uhm..what's with the both of you?" Daichi was smiling awkwardly looking at Tooru and me.

" I'm just dropping off my dear wife." Tooru said without a hint of being embarrassed.

" wife? Suga?huh?" He's more confused.

" I'll tell you later Daichi, go to practice I'll follow you soon-"

" wife,are you embarrassed telling him about us?"  
Pouty Tooru has become my favorite, I wrapped my arms around his waist reaching out to kiss him.

" definitely not." If Daichi was confused earlier,he's now hyperventilating.

Tooru seem pleased,He smiled and wave Daichi goodbye.

" I'll come pick you up later okay?"  
" yes,and dinner at my house right?" I love how intense he looks at me he nodded breathing heavily.  
" I wanted to kiss you more..even just for five more minutes."  
" later..much later. Go and get to practice."

When Tooru left, Daichi stayed behind and was waiting at the club room.

" so..you and Oikawa..?" I smiled then nodded.  
" woah..when did this happen?" Daichi's the type of person who won't judge anyone based on preference,he even once said that Kageyama and hinata will end up dating one another.

" Uhm..we just started going out yesterday-" I changed my shirt,folding the shirt I borrowed from Tooru.  
" are you happy with him Suga? He's a bit of a player-"  
I laughed at that, Oikawa Tooru has a lot female fans.  
" Mhm..yes. and he told his mom about us too..so-"  
Daichi smiled,he seem relieved.  
" that's good to hear, if he ever cheated I'll break his face."  
" I'm sure he knows that Daichi."

**_______________________**

Hinata saw me spacing out on our last break, among all first years he's one of my favorite.  
" Sugawara-san you seem more better than last night-" Hinata is very observant.  
" I do feel better."  
" I'm glad! I don't like it when you look like you're about to cry-"  
" Do I..Do i really look like that Hinata?" He nodded,holding my hand and squeezing it lightly.  
" You will always have me and Kageyama too!"

_I wonder how much he knows._   
_I tried to smile before disappearing last night but Hinata always can tell._

" As always you know how to cheer me up Hinata."  
He's like a big ball of sunshine, no wonder Kageyama has changed so much being around him.

After practice, Daichi was going to buy some snacks at Coach ukai's store.  
I haven't received any text from Tooru,maybe he's running late?

On our way to the store I saw Him buying some drinks from the same store, His eyes was searching for mine and when our eyes met He smiled.

" sorry for being late." And handed me a juice.  
" it's okay- I'll head home first everyone!make sure you go home straight."  
" see you tomorrow Sugawara-san!" Hinata was dragging Kageyama who's as surprised as the other guys when they saw Oikawa.

**________________________**

" how was practice?" He was silent for a long time.  
" practice is just the same." He sounded mad.  
" what's up with your mood Tooru?"  
" Tooru? Why are you calling me Tooru?" I  
" that's your name." Then it hits me.  
"Mhmm..hubby..come here." He looked like a tired puppy,opening his arms to welcome my embrace.  
" How was your practice hubby?"  
" tiriiiinnnnggg-" I kissed his forehead, a bit of a challenge since his taller.  
" better?" He nodded,he took my hand to hold it,waiting for me to reveal my house.

" Uhm..so my parents doesn't know so behave okay?" He nodded, this he can understand.  
Only the kitchen light was on,and it seems that by pure luck no one is at home.

" uhm..looks like they're not at home." They didn't leave me a message maybe they're not expecting me home.  
" so it's just us for the entire Evening?" Tooru,after being apart from me for a few hours has become clingy.  
" I guess so, do you want something to eat first?"  
" yes please!"  
" you can stay in my room and relax for a bit."  
" but I want to watch you cook-"  
" mhm..Tooru..you make me feel so loved."

_What meant as a light comment,when I replayed it sounded more like " I'm so in love with you."_   
_Tooru hasn't responded yet,it is too soon._   
_Why would I say that?_

" I want to..Koushi..I want to show you in every little way how much I want to love you."  
" you do..Tooru. I'm so scared because you are too good to be true! You have tons of fans who wants to go out with you and I mean by fan girls!-"  
" there you go again with your doubting! I'm going to tell mom!"  
" hey no! Text your mom and tell her we'll be having dinner soon."

I made some fried rice and some spicy sausage for a quick dinner,Tooru bought some ice cream and before taking a bath we took one of each and just enjoyed talking about how the day went.

" I like that flavor-" he said,licking my lips.  
" i bet you do." And it started with that,his lips against mine,his tongue- Tooru's tongue almost made me creamed my pants.

" finish the ice cream first hubby-"  
" later..I want cuddles first wife.." even before I can stopped him from licking the ice cream from my fingers he's already hard.  
" I forgot to buy condoms..is it okay to do it raw?"  
" I doubt I can stop you anyway-"

The room felt different,not when Tooru was in the bed,his still wearing his shirt and I'm trying to keep him at the edge.

Kneeling in front of him,His dick was at my mercy, I tried sucking the tip,slowly taking him deeper-My tongue licking and sucking the shaft while kissing the tip turns out it's enough to make him cum.

I took the courage to ride him and pressing my own erection against his.  
He watch me as I rubbed our dick together,I thought I was going delirious with the sensation.

"Mhmm..Tooru..I'm close-"  
" I want to see you cum wife.." I nodded,rubbing it,my hips was going back and forth trying to rub our erection together.  
It was too much for me,I ended up splattering semen on his chest and to my face too.

" aahhh..sorry!sorry!" I grab some tissues on the side of the table.  
" wife,in the bed please- I want to fill you up." He's out of breath.  
" remember not to be so rough hubby-" my request was soon forgotten,now that he's on the mood.  
He grabbed my waist,anchoring me deeply.  
" wife..close- cumming!aahhhnnn-" hugging me from behind, Tooru was trying his best not to moan outloud.

**____________________**

The aftermath was messy.  
And since I'm not sure if my family will be home,I was in a hurry to spray perfume in my room,wiping the evidence of sex.

The primary suspect was still in bed,browsing through some photo albums.  
" stay in bed wife-"  
" let me clean up first-do you want to take a bath first hubby?"  
" let's take one together-" he whined.  
" tempting but no- you did bring some extra clothes right?"  
" yes, mom texted asking what you want for dinner tomorrow-"  
"I'm good with anything-"  
" alright, I'll let her know you'll be staying at home on the weekend, no need to bring any extra clothes since you'll be pretty much naked all the time."

I looked at him,making sure I heard him correctly.  
" what do you mean by naked huh? Do you plan on staying in your room the whole day?"  
" you are absolutely right uhm..Iwa-chan texted me, he wants to talk to me tomorrow is that okay?"  
" mhm..does he know about me?"  
" I haven't told him yet."  
" will you be okay seeing him?"  
" I'm okay..as long as you'll be there too."  
" if you say so, take a bath first I'll prepare your clothes."

Should I be worried that Iwaizumi wanted to talk to Tooru? I recieved one message from Hinata,checking on me if I got home safely,he said that Kageyama was sleeping over to his place and they'll be watching a movie at home.

I wanted to tell him I'm home with Tooru but that will be a bit complicated,maybe next time.


	3. Not Tooru

My whole body felt sore and my back hurt.  
That's what you get for too much sex,I can only blame myself for getting Tooru too excited.  
If sleep wasn't necessary we would have ended up doing it until the morning.  
Teenagers and their pent up sexual drive.

But it wasn't just all sex,The way he looks at me..the way He calls me by my name-  
If you've been starving for affection you will surely understand how it felt to be filled with such love.

I don't remember how and when we stop,but He's wearing his clothes so he's fully conscious before sleeping.

Usually on my off I clean my room and do some studying, I rarely go out and I enjoy just watching a movie at home.

But since Tooru is here I'm clueless on what to do.  
He has practice Today too so He needs to wake up pretty soon.  
His phone is ringing and I saw Iwaizumi's name on the screen, I tried waking him up but he just clings to me then goes back to snoring.

" hubby, he's calling you." I whispered in his ear, he smiled and took the phone away from me.  
" good morning Iwa-chan what's up? " eyes still close, he hugged my waist.  
" I won't be late, Can I bring someone over to practice? "  
The line went silent for a bit, I thought he hung up.  
" I'm bringing my wife over to watch how Amazing I am at practice-"  
" don't be stupid you are not that cool. "  
He pouted, then looked at me.

" Did you hear that, Iwa-chan said I'm not cool, do you think I'm not cool? "  
 _am I suppose to answer when Iwaizumi Hajime can hear me_?  
I gave him a quick peck instead.  
" Iwa-chan I'm going to hung up or I'll be late for practice. "  
And he did hung up without waiting for him to reply.  
" wife. "  
" Mhmm? "  
" good morning. " he took my hand and kiss it.

" you are in a good mood, nice sleep? "  
" i did have a nice dream-" he starts off with kissing my neck.  
" wife?" He was on his way to my thighs when he looked up.  
" would you mind being in practice with me or do you have other plans for today? "  
" won't that be weird?"  
" what is?"  
" Me being in your school?"  
" maybe..but If I go to practice now I'll miss you-then you won't be getting enough sleep again."  
" well, patience is a virtue..so how about I come see you after practice? Then we can eat some Ramen or anything you'd like to have later.."  
" then you'll sleep over at my place?" I nodded.

While Tooru was washing his face, I went out to cook breakfast for us and prepare his bento, not sure why my parents is still not at home but a part of me is thankful.

After breakfast, Reluctant to be alone with my thoughts I went out to see Tooru off at the bus station.

" so you'll message me later?"  
" I will, focus on your practice okay? Don't forget to stretch and warm up nicely."  
" this is why we're perfect for each other." He kisses me once then twice.  
" see you later wife."  
" till later, husband."

I wanted to buy something nice for Tooru's mom,maybe a dessert we can share at home?Cake? What flavor does Tooru like?  
I ended up with strawberry,because he like sweets.

His mom texted,saying that she's making pasta for dinner,and I said that I'll be bringing some cake too.

I rode the bus to get to Tooru's school and texted him that I was at the convenience store near the bus stop.

When he replied that his on his way, I didn't expect that Iwaizumi was with him.  
When He saw me he was surprised since Karasuno was a bus ride away from here.

Tooru didn't even waste time and gave me a kiss,without any warning at that.

Iwaizumi was silent for a moment,he left the store and just started walking ahead of us.  
I guess they Normally walked home together.

" you scared him." I chastised him.  
" he's not dumb, he knows I'm meeting you."  
" I can hear you loud and clear Shittykawa." He sounded mad.  
" good." Was all Tooru said,and then all hell broke loose.

It was a shouting match between them two,Tooru was definitely taller,but Iwaizumi has more built being the Ace of their Team.

" why would it matter to you if I want to date him? Even my mom says we look good together!"

" stop acting like a spoiled brat Trashykawa! Just because I'm going out with someone else doesn't mean you have to date someone too!"

" Just focus on your relationship Iwa-chan. Don't bother with mine." He started walking,he grabbed my hand.

" Stop dating for convenience Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi was screaming as hell.

Tooru was stunned. He was speechless,unable to deny it hurt me more than I was expecting it.  
I was there when Tooru needed someone,and He was there when I was heart broken.

**_We met because it was convenient for both of us._ **

Iwaizumi's face was red,and he wanted to probably choke Tooru to shake him to focus.

" Stop-" He's taller,much bigger and can definitely overpower me,but I stopped his hand from touching Tooru.

" It's your fault for not realizing how much he loves you." I looked at Tooru's frozen expression,leaving Iwaizumi by himself.

" Don't touch him. Don't hurt him." I was shaking but Tooru needs to start walking.

" Tooru, do you still want to talk to him?" He shakes his head.  
" Let's get you home then." His legs was weak,I tried my best to get him moving and inside his house.

" I'm sorry." He whimpered.  
" Mhmm.." I don't know what he was apologizing for,but I sort of get it. I was checking his hands making sure he wasn't injured,after a long and awkward silent I stood up.

" I'm going home." He didn't say anything but he just nodded, I took that as a sign to get going.

**_And when I walked out of the door I felt that yeah,this is the end._ **   
**_I had it coming you know? I was only a chapter on Tooru's life, Iwaizumi was the entire book._ **

Why is that the rain takes me by surprise whenever I'm having the worst day? I managed to get to the bus station before getting soaked.

I stopped counting the bus that left the station, I was still frozen.  
I wanted this day to end,but I need to get home first.

" I'm sorry-" My eyes must be tired, it's starting to play tricks on me because right now I'm hallucinating Oikawa Tooru was drenched in the rain.

It took me a whole one minute to realize he's in front of me,shaking and pale.

" what the hell-? You'll get sick! " I pulled him closer to come inside the small space that was protecting me from the rain.  
" I'm sorry..I'm sorry-" he keeps on repeating it like a prayer.

" why did you come here? Why aren't you wearing your shoes? Fuck-" I looked at his feet he must be running barefoot from his home to the station.

"Idiot!" I smacked him hard.  
" come home with me please..wife..come home with me please." He started crying.

"Why are you crying? Stop-" I cupped his face,making him focus.  
"What is it that you want Tooru?"  
" You..I want you. Don't call me Tooru."

I bit my lower lip,trying not to curse.  
" I don't want to be a substitute anymore Tooru."  
" I have never thought of you that way! second warning wife, I said don't call me Tooru."

" You let me walked out of the door- You let me go-"  
" that was a dumb mistake I'll never do again! I want to be happy with you! I don't want to let you go!" He's like a child,hugging my waist asking me not to go.

" but Iwaizumi..?" He smiled painfully.  
" no longer in the picture." I was wrapping him with my scarf.  
" don't run like a crazy person, your feet is important well every part of you is! so please use the phone next time." I sounded exasperated but I need to let him know that his future as a volleyball player is at stake.  
" I fucked up! I'm so scared you'll refuse me and will hate me forever!"

" I don't think that will ever happen..even if one day you'll end up leaving.. I can't still hate you.."

" but why..?" He was now realizing how his feet is hurt.  
" because there's too much love..and it overwhelms any other emotions."

I'm glad the rain didn't stopped.  
My heart was beating too fast and too loud.  
Being in this small space didn't help either.

" I love you." When Oikawa Tooru said that without Stuttering I knew I was a goner.  
" what-?" I heard him the first time but for the life of me I think it was just me saying things out loud.  
" I,Oikawa Tooru is In love with Koushi Sugawara."  
" shut up. I love you too." The next few kisses was out of hunger.

I was sure that I was going to lose him because I wasn't his first love, He wasn't mine.  
We were both strangers starving for love when we found each other.

When we got home,the cake melted and his mom got angry at the both of us for coming home drench in the rain.

We ended up both naked in the bathroom to take a shower, not that it was easy to make out while His mom was just in the kitchen heating up dinner for us.

Not that it stop Oikawa Tooru from wanting to do it.

" Tooru..keep it down." I was behind him,my dick rubbing against his.  
" not Tooru..and how can I- I'm so close."  
" Mhm..okay not-Tooru, cum please.." Kissing his shoulders,rubbing against him felt different compared from deep penetration.  
" Wife, cum inside me- I want to feel you inside me.."  
" inside you..? Like this..?" I felt his ass,easing one finger inside.  
"Ammhhpff..aahh..yes..yes.." I might have gone overboard with the Teasing,rubbing my tip against his hole.  
" fuck- no more teasing.. I'm going to burst!"  
It was my first time but being inside him made me all crazy.

The good kind of crazy.  
I was trying to keep it all in,not moaning loudly so I ended up sucking and kissing his shoulder He was all over the place,thrusting my hips while trying to restrain Tooru.

I honestly felt like the entire bathroom was spinning.  
" husband..are you..okay?"  
" wife..that was amazing.." he went on to kissing me,his legs were shaking so I had him sit on the bath tub.  
" it was..let's get you cleaned up and fed."

His mom was still a bit pissed at the both of us but she's much kinder to me than to Tooru.  
" the next time you try and break up with Koushi wear some shoes."  
" I'm never going to break up with him ever! " Tooru hates talking about break ups.  
" but don't fight with Hajime he's been your bestfriend since you were kids."  
" I'm not fighting with him but he needs to apologize to Koushi before he's even allowed here."

That night,before sleeping his mom changed out his pillows and bedding, She added extra pillows for me too.

" Tooru..how's your feet?"  
" my feet is all okay but can you look at me wife-"  
" Mhmm..?" When I turned around, Tooru was on his knees.

" what are you doing..?" I was looking at my boyfriend who's kneeling in front of me,box at hand with a gold ring.

" After High school let's live together, be mine."  
" live together? For how long?"  
" every day until we get old, we can even adopt Chibi-chan and Tobio."  
I know I cried a lot these days,but this is too much.  
" yes..yes..damn it Oikawa Tooru."  
" no cursing. And again not Tooru."

I kissed him hard.  
Letting him slipped the ring on my finger.  
" I love you Husband."  
" I love you much more wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the hurt comes,  
> So will the happiness.
> 
> \- be patient.


	4. Rings x bento Boxes x Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after they Started Dating

" wife,do you think you are ready to meet my teammates?" Tooru was brushing my hair after our evening bath.

" mhm..won't that be awkward at all?" I looked at him to read his mood.

" why would that be awkward? they've been my friends for three years and I would want them to meet you. " I wanted to point out that Hajime might be a reason for them not to like me.

 ** _an outsider_**.

not that I hate him, if I'm being honest I wouldn't mind if they both be in good terms.  
even if Tooru admits it or not, he misses his best friend.

But for whatever reason, both of them being stubborn and their pride being in the way they refuse to talk to each other and would only talk during practice.

I'm pretty sure his teammates noticed their awkwardness and stiffness,I tried to asked Tooru to invite Hajime over for dinner but he keeps on saying next time.

 _one way or another they have to fix their friendship_.

" I don't mind meeting them just let me know when, do you want to sleep on this side hubby? " I tap on my right side.

" how about we go for another round before sleeping? " when Tooru is anxious about something he asked for cuddles.

" tell me what's going on. " being with him for three whole months I have grown accustomed to his moods, his uncertainties and insecurities.

" It's nothing wife.. I just want them to like you. "  
my lips turned up into a grin.  
" I doubt they'll hate me, I'm a pretty good catch you know, I'm smart, good at cooking and good looking too. " I wrapped my arms around him, warming him up.

" you worry too much.. " I start off with some kisses on his nose, then to his cheeks.  
" is it because I didn't kiss you when your mom was looking? " he pouted.  
" hey I didn't say anything! " but his mood has changed for the better

Someone was knocking at the door, probably his mom, we usually locked it for privacy reasons we just don't want to shock his mom just like the last time She caught us kissing.

Tooru opened the door, his mom was waiting.  
" Koushi, I'm heading to the market tomorrow do you want me to get you anything? or do you want to cook something this week? "

" Mom, remember I'm your son and I'm just right here.. why don't you asked me first? "

" Okay, is there anything you like in the market tomorrow? " he concentrated for a moment before turning his head at my direction.

" do we need something in the market? " his mother smacked him lightly  
" this is why I asked Koushi directly because you don't know what you want to eat not unless he plans it! move away and we'll talk. "

" do you want me to come with you? we can plan this weeks meal too! "  
" you would? that's great! we can have coffee after that too."  
" hold on.. why am I not included? I want to come too! "  
" you do remember how bored you were when we went there last time? "  
" that's just because mom keeps on buying soooo much. "

  
" well you need to eat up and stay healthy. " this exchange is pretty normal in their household, Tooru's mom likes me and let me spend the night most of the time.

I usually spend the night on weekends,Tooru spends the night at my place every other day on school days.

on days He has practice I usually stay at home and he'll spend the night here or we usually eat out, and as much as I want to treat Tooru to somewhere nice he will have all excuses saying that his mom will kill him if He lets me pay.

I mean we're both guys, it really shouldn't matter but for him me using money on him is a big no, so I make sure that even if I'm not allowed to buy him anything I always make sure to prepare his meals or make sure that his gym bag has fresh clothes.

 _and without even realizing that I have turned into a house wife_.

" hubby, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow? and for your lunch too? " his mom left us and he turned off the lights.

" mhm.. I love everything you make wife. "  
" but you didn't eat the veggies I prepared last time though? "  
he pretended to start snoring.  
" Oh are you sleeping? that's too bad I found one condom inside your drawer.. too bad we can't use it now. "  
" whaaaat? where? " his very quick when it comes to cuddles.  
" goodnight hubby." I was waiting for him to retaliate but he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered goodnight.

He must be still worried about his friends, poor Tooru. If he dated Iwaizumi he won't be in this situation.

" hubby.. kiss. " he smiled weakly, giving in to that usual bliss we shared before sleeping.  
" I love you.. " he said in between kisses  
" mhm.. i love you more.. so much more. sorry about lying about the condom. "  
" let's buy a lot next time.. " what does "a lot" even mean.

but I have completely shut down ,my body giving in to his warmth. I was drowning myself with his kisses, his compliments.  
how is that possible being in love to someone and to have one heart to contain it?

" I am so lucky to have you.." i keep on reminding him that I should be the one saying that but whenever he says it I can't help but feel so vulnerable.

" Tooru.. I don't know what will happen to me if.. "  
"shush-" he stopped me from speaking by kissing me.  
" don't say such bad things or you'll end up dreaming about them again."  
" mhm.. i know.. you need to sleep you have practice for tomorrow. "  
he nodded, closing his eyes and kissing me one last time.

°°°

I usually wake up an hour early to prepare Tooru's breakfast and his lunch for practice later, but this time I made extra so that He can share to his friends specifically the third years.

Tooru doesn't like fruit juices but I place them along side his bento box so he can drink it in a later time.  
my phone alarmed, I scuffled along to his room to wake him up.

sometimes, and I often suspect this that he tends to overslept so that I'll wake him up.

" Tooru, good Morning.. wake up.." I slightly shake him.  
" wake up husband of mine.. I want to make out before you go. " usually this wakes him up and it never fails.  
he opens his eyes, winking at me.

" you know.. I'm not an easy guy. "  
" I don't think you are hubby, but you will be late if you don't hurry up."  
begrudgingly he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth,breakfast has to wait while he goes slowly through the Day.

I watch him fondly as I help him get dressed, well I did enjoyed looking at him get undress first.

" Mhm..come home early hubby.. I need to go home tomorrow and I won't get to see you until Wednesday. "

" whaat? but that's three days! can't I sleep over at your place? "  
" hubby, I have an exam and I need to study for this one. "  
" don't you want me to help you study? "  
" do you remember the last time we tried studying at my place? "  
" but you did learn a lot wife! "  
" I did learned that you are very ticklish. " remembering that night,no studying was done,Just Tooru on his my bed clamping his mouth shut as I gave him head.

So studying with him is not the best option.

" well, come meet makki and mattsun then later. "  
" don't ambush them like that, asked them if they'll be comfortable meeting me first, I made some extra food so you can share it with the third years okay? "  
he mumble about me being unfair and that he will be lonely in the bed all by himself.

" okay, okay I'll come see you after practice. but tell them in advance give them an opportunity to run okay? "

" they wooon't! " and with that argument settled, Tooru Oikawa left the House, I went to his room and started cleaning up.

I changed his beddings, clean the floor and made sure that all of his laundry has been washed and folded.

when his mom woke up she was surprised that Tooru already left.

We went on our plan for today, went to the market and enjoyed an afternoon for some tea and cake.  
taking a quick photo to tease Tooru.

Hopefully his day is going as smoothly as mine.

**______________________**

" Makki! Mattsun! let's eat together later. Koushi made lunch for us, uhm.. invite Iwa-chan too. "

Makki looked at Mattsun then smirked.

" first a ring, then bento boxes, am I going to received a wedding invitation soon? " Makki teases, the plan backfired when Oikawa blushes.

" Get a grip man! I'm only teasing! but thank you for the food tell him I said thanks. "

" must be nice having someone cook for you.. " Mattsun said out of the blue.

" You know I can't cook when you dated me. " Makki blurted out and with that Tooru laughed at the both of them.

" wow, not even a freaking announcement huh? you just blurted that out without preamble"  
Mattsun went red but started laughing.

" What the hell is funny? " Iwaizume sat down beside them.

" Well turns out they're dating." Oikawa said without looking at him directly.

" I think that's fairly obvious, I always caught them in the storage room. "

" what are you talking about?!" Makki was choking and Mattsun was even redder.

" I'm guessing if His boyfriend is here he'll be the worst offender of being caught here at school." He smiled, still not making eye contact.

Oikawa, close to tears hugged Iwaizumi.  
all the while calling him Idiot and stubborn.

" I thought you'll hate me forever! "  
" forever is too long. " He said Tears escaping on his eyes.  
" you two are the worst! you fight like kids! " Mattsun yelled at them.

Tooru felt so much better, and with Lunch they shared the food complimenting Koushi's cooking.

" Does he always make you breakfast and lunch? " Makki was enjoying the food.  
" when he spends the night, he wakes up early for that. " he said proudly  
" So your mom knows? " Mattsun looks at Oikawa.  
" yeah, it would be too weird not to admit it since we don't go to the same school."  
" His mom likes him anyway." Iwaizumi was wolfing his food down.  
he smiled, Hajime remembers what he said.

After lunch,Tooru texted him telling him to meet up at their favorite place,with his three other guest.


	5. Koushi Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He held my face,his eyes was shaking and when I felt his lips crashed into mine all I can feel was his overwhelming love.

**____________________**

[ **Texting Hubby** ]

_I'm here._

[ **hubby typing a message...** ]

...

[ **Texting Hubby** ]

 _You.are.making.me.nervous_.

[ **hubby typing a message** ]

 _Turn around_.

And when I did, I saw four of them in Aoba Johsai Uniform. Tooru looks so happy. And I can't help but smile too.

I got us the biggest table,Tooru introduced Makki and Mattsun since I'm familiar with Hajime who greeted me awkwardly.

 ** _Ahh..he still remembers_**.

" Did you wait long?" Tooru was fixing my hair away from my eyes.  
" nope, we went to that cafeteria earlier after going to the market."  
" did mom just left?"  
" mhmm..about an hour or so I guess."  
" what are we having for dinner?"  
" mhmm..I think it's curry,do you guys have plans for dinner? I'm making curry." Makki and Mattsun looked at each other then nodded simultaneously.  
Hajime raised his hand.

" don't let Oikawa near the kitchen. I'm in."  
" oh he's not allowed there." Tooru pouted.  
" don't bully me.." he's cute like this,around his friends he's at ease.

We ordered Katsudon and out of habit,I made sure that Tooru's food was cut into bite size portions,Tooru was just waiting for me his head place on my shoulder,whispering How much he missed me while he's at school.  
A bit embarrassed,I looked away but I did see Hajime smiled my way.

" Did you introduce Oikawa to your Teammates?" Makki asked halfway through the teasing.  
" well, they sort of met him that one time,but Do you want to meet them officially Tooru?" He didn't reply.

He was pouting,not looking at any of us.  
Was he mad or something? Makki was sort of confused too,sneaking a glance at Mattsun.

" Tooru? Didn't you like the food?"  
" why you calling me Tooru again?" I wanted to laughed,but he looked so serious.  
I looked at them apologetically and they smiled like saying they know Oikawa for behaving like this and they're not surprised anymore.

" hubby,do you want to meet my teammates?"  
Still pouting,but nodded.  
Makki laughed out loud,calling him a drama Queen.  
He just glared at him then looked at me.  
" are you embarrassed? I'm not!because I call you my wife in front of them all the time!" They nodded agreeing with Tooru.  
" mhm..well hubby I didn't know and I don't want to embarrass you if they didn't know.."  
" don't worry about us, we're used to it." Mattsun said while finishing his food.  
" In every sentence he'll use "my wife.." I'm surprised he hasn't asked you to use his last name." Hajime was joining the teasing.

But things like this has a different effect on Tooru.  
" Mr Koushi Oikawa.." I'm pretty sure he would be calling me that much later before going to sleep.

We were laughing when a group of girls went inside and recognizes Tooru and went to our table.  
One girl,looked at Tooru then at the rest of the boys at the table then at me.

" Oikawa-san it's been too long!" She has long hair,and she is very pretty. She smiled at us and was probably waiting to be invited to join us.

" yeah,it's been too long." He smiled politely, ever since we started dating he has this polite smile to people whenever they try to join our private bubble.

But this girls looks like someone Tooru dated before, not that girls stop from texting him or asking him out just that he went on " I'm married kind of mode".  
He only used his phone whenever we take selfies,and doesn't bother replying to any girls who sent him Line messages.

I wanted to disappear and just hide somewhere,I was sitting beside Tooru,his arms wraps around me.

" let's hung out sometime?" The girl said,she was flirting with my husband.  
" Uhm..My wife wouldn't like that. " he showed him his ring.  
The girl was embarrassed but managed to laughed it off.  
" well,let me know once you dump her."

Tooru was a player,or so they say.  
But I have never felt that He has looked somewhere else for the last few months.  
I'm pretty much confident that he won't cheat,and Hajime looking at my expression was another sign he can relax.

" mhm..that's weird." Tooru said when the girl left to join her friends.  
" I used to date her but she dump me saying all I care about is volleyball."  
" well you are the Captain after all." Which is very understandable for me since I play too,although I'm not a starting member.  
" this is why I love you wife." He wanted to kiss me but I gave him a warning look.

" seriously,Oikawa you need to calm down." Makki was covering Mattsun eyes,he on the other hand kisses his hand.

 _ **Oh,they're dating**_.

" you look good together." I said,Makki laughed at loud and Mattsun playfully punches him in the arm.

" I just found out awhile ago,but they weren't exactly hiding it or anything-" Tooru was happy for his two friends.

_**I'm happy as long as he's happy.** _   
_**A great indicator of love they say.** _

" you boys ready to go?let's head home? Since I'll be preparing dinner for us."

Tooru stood up first heading to the cashier and scooping for his wallet.

" your mom gave me some money to treat you guys so it's on me okay hubby?"  
" she did? Then save it up for our next date then."  
" it won't hurt letting me pay y'know..because if you do I promise to do that one thing you always like.."  
" that..that thing?" I'm pretty sure he has a lot of stuff he listed on his mind,he nodded and finally let me pay.  
" and you said you weren't an easy guy Tooru Oikawa." He hugged my waist,he's like a big baby.

" I texted your mom and she said she'll be going out tonight and for us to have dinner by ourselves."

" so we have the house to ourselves?" He sounded so happy.  
" it's not like it ever stop you from doing it." Now that I come to think about it,we have sex mostly everyday. No wonder the condom runs out so quick.  
" not that i hear you complaining Mr Koushi Oikawa."  
" only because you look so good whenever we do it." I smirked, we've tried a lot of positions and we've switched a lot of times.

And Tooru being on top or a bottom, he takes pleasure on making me cum more than once.  
Having the place all by ourselves would only make him more loud,and probably naked most of the time.

**____________________**

On our way home,They went on talking about how their day went every now and then Tooru would sneak in a kiss or two,or he'll squeeze my hand.

" have I ever told you how much I love looking at your eyes?" He started with that.  
"Mhm..not yet husband. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
" not as much as I love you wife."  
" we can hear you from here, loud and clear." Hajime started coughing out of embarrassment, Makki's ears turned red,while Mattsun was dragging him to continue walking.  
"Shut up Iwa-chan!"

The house was quiet when we got home,I let the boys settled in while taking out the ingredients for curry.

I texted her mom asking how her day was,my mom was asking when I'll be home.  
I'll be home tomorrow night then I won't get to see my boyfriend for three days.  
But looking ahead,three days would be a short time specially if he went on being pro after high school.

" what are you thinking so seriously about wife?"  
I wasn't aware I was spacing out while cutting the vegetables.

" just that..I keep on thinking how amazing you will be once you go pro hubby."  
He looked at me and was silent for a moment.  
" are you worried about us?"  
" a bit..yes." admitting it out loud felt more heavier than I imagine.  
He took my hand,kissed the ring on my finger  
" I can't imagine my life without you..I really can't. And I hope that whatever happens to me in the future you will be with me-"  
" kiss me..kiss me please." I want time to stop,to preserve this moment so I can treasure it forever.

He held my face,his eyes was shaking and when I felt his lips crashed into mine all I can feel was his overwhelming love.

there was no doubt, no worries.  
it was just him and me.

" husband..keep me close..I don't want to have another day without you."  
" mhm..don't go home..I'll be so lonely for three days."  
I cracked a smile,he sure knows how to be persuasive.  
" well think about how much you'll miss me once I sleep over.. I just need to make sure to ace this exam okay?"  
" can I come see you at your practice tomorrow then? I don't have practice on monday."  
" you'll..what?"  
" see you at practice."  
" are you sure hubby?"  
"100%. So I'll bring you guys food tomorrow and you'll introduce me formally as your boyfriend right?"  
I nodded, they're my family and I don't intend to keep Tooru as a secret anyway.

He let me finish with preparing the food,he said that he'll help with setting up the table.  
His friends was watching a movie at the living room.

•••

" it smells good." Mattsun was already sitting opposite me and I was glad I anticipated them and was able to make extra for tonight.

" Captain didn't help cook right?" Makki was trying to tease Tooru,who glared at him.

" it wouldn't smell and taste this good if he help." Hajime was excited to eat.

" Thank you for the food!" We all said,the dinner felt like it was something we normally do everyday.  
I didn't feel like I was an outsider.

after dessert, we took one photo commemorating tonight's dinner.  
while cleaning the dishes, I saw Hajime standing awkwardly at the kitchen door.

" I want to apologize.. for last time." I looked around to face him.  
" Iwaizumi, somehow I feel like I'm the one apologizing because I..made your friendship awkward.. "  
" you didn't.. you were there when I wasn't and when he needed someone the most.. you kept him sane and crazy happy. " his smile was so genuine I can't help but gave him a hug.  
" don't be a stranger and see him because he misses you. " I said while wiping my tears.

" i will. i promise. take good care of him because he's an over working volleyball idiot. "  
" yes he is. " I let him go, smiling more easily than we first met.

" what is this flowery/dramatic kind of scenario you are sharing with my wife Iwa-chan? " Tooru, Makki and Mattsun was looking at the both of us.

" just gossiping about you. " I tease him.  
he looks he's about to answer back with sass but he just laughed out loud.

" why are you laughing like a crazy ass dude Oikawa???" Hajime wanted to hit him and it felt like that three months of not speaking with each other went away.

Their friendship is as important as my relationship is with Tooru,and I'm happy that they're in good terms.  
They left the house just in time for our Evening bath.

**____________________**

" you look so happy wife."  
" mhm..yes. and you look happy too husband."  
" well dinner was great and I'm glad you got to bond with them before graduation."  
" and you and Iwaizumi made up." He nodded,kissing my shoulder as his other response.  
" I think this calls for a celebration."  
" we just had dinner though?"  
" no I mean us..we need to celebrate." he snakes his arms around my waist, even at the warm water feeling him from behind me made blushed.

" you forgot to buy condoms hubby."  
" nope I didn't, I went and bought it when we stop by the convenience store earlier-"  
" you got condoms when you were with them?"  
I shudder to think what they'll be thinking about us,Tooru buying boxes of condoms.  
" well makki said to make sure I keep extra pair."  
" are you planning on using it all tonight? we have classes remember that Mr Oikawa. "  
" well..if time permits." He used his lips to trace my shoulder,then up to my neck.

" you are greedy."  
" only to you..I want you to be greedy when it comes to me wife..I want to only belong to you."  
" well you are." I took his hand and kisses his ring.  
" do you even get jealous? I haven't seen you not even once.."  
" you don't give me a reason to be jealous..all the girls who wants you..I know you don't want them back, every morning when I wake up I see you and every night You make me feel love and treasured."  
He was speechless.

" I love you." I turned around to face him.  
" let's get to bed?I want to make love to my husband." No matter how many times we've done it I will always feel this way.

Tooru's mom even got me my own towel to use,when I'm not around Tooru usually stares at it.  
We didn't even bother looking for something to wear,He was too impatient to have me and I was too excited to have him.

" I want you inside me koushi..I want to feel you.."  
" fuck..your making me hard Hubby.."  
" make love to your dear husband then.."

Tooru being dominated by me was still new to me,he looks so soft and vulnerable like this.  
Every touch sends him over the edge,I wanted to take my time but both of us wasn't waiting any longer.

He spread his legs,anticipating my dick to his now leaking entrance; even just by sucking his neck down to his nipples makes him wet.  
Easing two fingers inside him,finding his good spot and prepping him took all my self restraint.

" I'm going to put it in hubby.." he just nodded,breathing heavily and melting against my touch.  
"ngghnnm..fuck..Tooru.." he wrapped his arms around me asking me to move.  
" thrust harder.." I was being careful as much as he always take good care of me so whenever he asked me to do this he's near.

His hips keeps on meeting each thrust I make.  
" cum for me..Mr Tooru Sugawara oikawa.." that flick his switch,moaning loudly as he reach his own peak.  
His lips as I continue to kiss it taste like Tooru himself,I was recovering from cumming inside him.

" Mr Koushi Sugawara Oikawa..I love you."  
" post-sex mood hubby? " he chuckled, he looks relaxed and happy.  
"I love you too..so much." He started laughing,hugging me again.  
" this feels so good and surreal."  
" what is..?" I asked him a bit curious.  
" me being loved by someone like you."  
" you deserve all the love I can give hubby."  
" shush..you are going to make me cry."

I held him close that night,just a few more months until graduation.

 **Just a few more months**.


	6. if it's true love its bound to hurt.

" Are you sure you can't just study here wife? " this negotiation has been ongoing for a few hours, Tooru was trying his best to convince me not to go home. 

" hubby, I promise I'll be back on Thursday evening then you can have me up until the weekend how's does that sound? "

"mhmm.. tempting. what will I do while you are gone? "

" well you can relax and watch a movie or some matches, or go out with the boys? "  
" its monday so no practice, so how about I visit you on your practice hours and bring you something to eat or drink? is that okay with Sawamura? "  
" Hinata will probably ask you so many Questions you ready for that? "  
" chibi-chan I can handle but Tobio is a different matter-"  
" mhm.. why is that? "   
"Mmm.." I can't help but wonder if Tooru and Kageyama is still not okay even after being team mates back in junior high.  
" don't you ever get a feeling that he's too good?sometimes I can't stand it." He pouted. He is a talented setter,both of them shine brightly.

" well..I don't know about that, he's my team mate after all so I really don't mind him being too good. I Kind of feel relieved that after I graduate someone will be setting for the team."

" you won't be playing volleyball after high school wife?" He knows that,but he wanted to open the topic,I nodded smiling shyly while trying to kiss his jaw.

" a part of me is scared that you'll be too busy to make this relationship work. I'll be in university and you'll be in a different world Tooru.." I let my guard down,confessing like this.

" long distance relationship really sucks that I know.. but if you trust me I'll build our future steadily. " Tooru is confident so why can't I? 

" do you trust me Koushi?" I nodded, I do trust him. it's just that I don't trust myself.   
" I do.. I'm just being silly. I'm sorry. " tightening my hold on his waist I realize that Tooru doesn't even want our relationship to end. 

I'm the only one overthinking stuff. 

" you are overthinking again wife, if you are like this maybe you shouldn't go home at all." I cracked up a smile,expect Oikawa to find an excuse for me to not go.

" mhm.. I am overthinking but I need to go home and study but you can come to practice then we can have a quick dinner. " but I can now Imagine a pouting Oikawa Tooru refusing to go home asking me to stay over. 

" why does it have to be a quick dinner when you can have me for dessert? " ofcourse he'll think about cuddling. 

" just three days hubby then I'll be all yours again." Tooru look at me so quick he almost break his neck.   
" wait.. you are always mine. Mine you hear? " he was hugging my waist waiting for me to reply.   
" yes.. yes.. I'm yours. " kissing his forehead then his lips, I glance at the wall clock time to have Tooru ready for school. 

" get clean up hubby, let me clean the room first go and get ready for school-"  
" let's take one together.. " he said while rubbing a hand against my thighs.   
" if we do then we will end up doing it. " he smirks not even trying to deny his plan.   
" I.. I wanted to cuddle here in our bed. " with Tooru it's best to be honest, he knows how to read my mood. We have atleast a few extra minutes to cuddle before heading to school. I don't usually want something quick but I'll be missing him so much.   
" alright wife, I'll be out real quick! do you want to get something to eat on our way to your school?"  
" sure we can do that. " I was cleaning the bed and preparing Tooru's clothes, then put his gym bags on the side making sure that to replace it with a new shirt for his practice on tuesday. 

how long do I have that I can do this for him? I pursed my lips trying not to cry. I want him so bad, I want to stay by side. please..let me stay by his side. 

"wife? " Tooru has come back from washing, he was wearing a towel around his waist, showing his well toned body. 

"mhm? " I closed his bag and took my own towel.   
" your turn, I'll prepare your uniform." I don't know when or how it started, he loves preparing my clothes sometimes sneaking in some gifts which I don't know how he manage to buy given that we always go home together. 

" get dress or you'll get cold." he nodded taking off the towel and subtly taking in my reaction. 

damn, he sure knows how to keep me on my toes. 

" that's teasing and not allowed in the morning hubby." I stuck my tongue out and rushed towards the bathroom; by the time I return Tooru's fully clothed and I was the one fully naked well except the towel. 

" are you going to tease me too? " I started laughing, while pouty Tooru watches me as I get dressed.   
" we can cuddle for a bit then we need to go okay? "   
" you know what happens in quick cuddles? "   
"mhm? what? " I was wearing my black gakuran when he hugged me from behind, kissing my neck and slightly biting my ears which was off limits because It's sensitive. 

" hey none of that-" pouting my way out of being embarrassed but he just kiss me silly, wrapping his arms around me and for cuddles this goes to the top of my list. Just the way he choose to take it slow and sweet makes me too happy. 

" hubby.. school.. we have school." he nodded, sucking my lower lip and pressing his body against me one more time. 

" I love you..always remember that okay? " he knows.. he always know how to put me at ease.   
" I love you more." I gave him one more kiss before releasing him from my embrace, and heading out to school. 

In any normal days Tooru normally drops me off first but I persuaded him that I want to see him off first and to be honest, his school was much near and he spends more time traveling back to his school whenever he drops me off first. 

" but you said we'll be getting breakfast near your school-" one thing Tooru dislikes is changing plans the last minute. 

" I just don't want you to be late hubby, plus you'll see me later at school right? so let's try and save money when we can-" I seem that my brain to mouth filter isn't working on my favor. Tooru doesn't like talking about money, not that I ever asked him to spend on me but he doesn't like it when I try to asked him to do some stuff to save money when we can spend more time together. 

" do you want to get rid of me that badly? " when he said that I wasn't aware that my eyes shut down, I was grasping for air like I was suffocating.

great, a panic attack in the middle of an argument.   
it wasn't his intention this was all me. 

" Koushi? calm down.. I'm not mad.. I promise.. take in deep breaths focus on me.. I love you. " I nodded slowly. 

" I'm sorry.. I do want you to see me off at school, I just don't want you to be late hubby.. I love you too.. i love you so much. " I don't know what we look like, two guys wearing different uniforms,cuddle close and in a middle of a fight. 

" wifey, I'm sorry for saying that let's ban those words all together okay? I won't say it ever again.. I know you are only thinking of me." I try to focus on his voice more. 

" I don't want to ever lose you Tooru.. I want to wake up each day seeing you, I want to say I love you everyday. " he smiles weakly, lifting my chin to check on me. 

" I know you do.. and I'll keep saying this until you believe it- I love you and that whatever worries you have building inside your pretty head you can tell me, if you can't say it to my face then text it to me. let's use this time to be more open to communication. That's how relationships works okay? now.. I'll go to school, and you'll message me the moment you arrive at Karasuno okay? "

" What are you two doin in the middle of street? " Iwaizumi was eating bread, when he saw my face He instinctively scowl at Tooru. 

" are you making him cry? do you want me to teach you a lesson? " I can't help but giggle, trust Hajime to get mad at Tooru this early. 

" that's mean Iwa-chan, and we're not fighting."   
" good Morning Hajime, we're really not fighting-"  
" good morning - you might need to rush or you'll end up late Koushi." he was right, Tooru was waiting for a goodbye kiss but someone might see us so I gave him a quick hug. 

" I'll text you later Tooru-san." Hajime choke, Tooru went red. Glad it did have the desire effect.


End file.
